Rise of the Tyrants
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: Can he avenge her death or fail as the many before him did and join the countless dead. Rise! the Tyrants Rise!
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Tyrants

_The end is near_

_Panic is closing in_

_Sick with fear they run_

_Watch freedom's fall_

_What have we become?_

_Cannon fodder_

I heard there screams as the town was in panic, screaming so much screaming. Tears flooded my vision, grabbing my staff to run. The air around was thick, thick with smoke breathing was becoming a problem. Bodies, dead bodies laid the streets blood was everywhere.

_Reign of terror_

_Enslave the nations_

_Devastation!_

_This is war_

_Pull the trigger_

_One nation under their control_

_Rise!_

_The Tyrants rise!_

_The enemy inside _

_The Tyrants rise!_

Knights terrorised homes dragging them on their knees to the castle. Infants, infants were bashed brutally showing scars across their bodies. Shadows, shadows were everywhere swallowing the light plunging the world in darkness. Everywhere you looked you would see chains connected to helpless bodies, some didn't even move anymore.

_The end is here_

_Feel it closing in_

_Blood runs red_

_Watch in horror_

_Our lives destroyed_

_We failed_

_The final holocaust_

_Enslave the nations_

_Annihilation!_

"Dark Magician we have to go NOW!" I heard a scream saying my name. I turned seeing Mystical Elf her body raked with blood, cuts and tears. I looked to my old town village seeing flames indulge the once peaceful place. I stepped over bodies that lay lifeless on the road, Mystical Elf tugging my arm.

"Oh My" she whispered stopping abruptly covering my eyes with her hand.

"Mystical Elf let me see" I said sternly knowing our time was running out and if we didn't move we would either be enslaved or killed

"I don't think that is a good idea Dark" her voice with sorrow and sympathy, almost like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Please Mystical Elf I won't ask again" my tone sharp like ice with fear lacing the outside.

"As you wish" she said taking her hand slowly away from my eyes.

When I saw what she was trying to keep me from I almost chocked feeling vile rise up in my throat. My student Dark Magician girl was laying there in the gutter, blood soaked what was left of her cloths like she was

"Raped" Mystical Elf said no longer able to contain her tears, falling into my chest clutching it tightly like a scared child would a mother.

Screams were heard now getting louder as the knights got closer.

"we have to go Dark" she whispered into my ear taking my hand and running into the forest.

_This is war _

_Pull the trigger _

_One nation out of control_

_Rise!_

_The Tyrants Rise!_

_The enemy inside_

_The Tyrants Rise!_

The deeper we went into the forest the quieter the screams became. Our world was destroyed, just a world filled with lies, deceit and survival. In no time we got to the clearing, I just feel to my knees crying. I promised I would always be with her to protect her and I failed, I don't even deserve to be called her master. Mystical Elf felt the same pain as her face was now soaked in tears while resting against the willow tree.

"W-who would do such a thing" she replied with fear, her voice shaky and filled with shocked.

"I-I don't know, its, it's just sick" my voice becoming hard like stone. She didn't deserve that nor did Mystical Elf deserve to see it. the one elf of peace was a blubbering mess, sobbing her heart out wiping her tear away with her bloody cloths.

_War_

_Pain _

_Suffering_

_The price we pay to stay alive_

_Blood_

_Fire _

_Death_

_His Glory come_

_His kingdom rise_

_This world will burn!_

"We can't stay here Dark, it's only a matter of time before they fine us" I looked at her the once eyes of hope were now lifeless and showed nothing but pain. The same look Dark Magician Girl had in her un-lively state.

"Let's go" I said walking up to her gripping her hand, running through the trees under the light of the full moon shinning down on us. Letting the cool air run through our hair

Rise!

The Tyrants Rise!

The enemy inside

The Tyrants Rise!

If there were survivors out there we would find them. We will make an army and avenge your death Dark Magician Girl for I am …

_The Dark Magician_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Hope you liked the first chapter, not sure if I should continue you this story. What do you think I should do?


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Tyrants

Chapter 2

_Fearless on my final quest_

_Find truth beyond the flesh_

_Fleeting past my dreams of unfulfilled desire_

_My strength unwavering_

_My journey just beginning_

_A desperate race through the corridors of hell_

Our legs, arms and muscles ached. Every step I took the heavier my armour got. We both stopped at the sight of a lake, just in front of our eyes. We both thought it was a mirage until the cold feeling of the water hit my hand, the skin soaking up the moisture. Mystical Elf looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days.

"You should get some rest, we have a lot of land to make up for" she looked deep within my eyes for some sort of hesitation before nodding her head slightly.

"I guess your right" she spoke softly lying on the grass in the way a person would lie in a coffin. Her arms criss-crossing against her chest as her eyes lowered slowly then finally closing.

_Chaos emerges_

_Surrender I will not_

I looked towards the horizon seeing the sun starting to rise, creating colours we could only imagine of. It was beautifully breath taking, giving off freedom and hope in its wake.

A rustle was heard in the bushes around us. I drew my staff, looking in every direction making sure there weren't any hidden surprises.

"Who goes there" I asked and waited, but nothing happened

"Show yourself, you won't like me if I have to find you" I hissed gripping my staff tighter till my knuckles went white.

I heard a hiss in response followed by the sound of footsteps before the culprit came into view.

"Who are you?" I asked for the creature was like nothing I had ever seen before. Her hair was two colours like her eyes, one side purple while the other white. Her eyes were so beautiful but also so scary at the same time, one was green while the other amber. She had big black leather wings coming from her back, the ones you would see on a dragon or something straight out from hell.

"Me, they call me Yubel but the real question is who are you?" her voice was dark, so dark you felt like you were lost inside a nightmare with no way of escaping its sharp claws.

"I am the Dark Magician, but why are you here" she gave me a smile, the type of smile that makes your insides turn numb and your body curl in on itself.

"Well that's simple, I'm here for you"

"What" when it left my lips she turned into smoke evaporating into the air. I looked towards Mystical Elf seeing her on her feel with a light glow surrounding her and her eyes wide with fear. I readied my staff about to shoot it in every direction when a hand stopped me.

"Don't I have heard of her before, she can't be destroyed in battle Dark. Be wary of your surroundings she finds great power in the dark"

_The Last Enemy Is Falling_

_Here I am_

_To Conquer Death Itself_

_The Last Enemy Is Falling_

_Here I stand_

_To Conquer Death Itself_

A dark laugh came from every direction making it impossible to tell where Yubel was.

"Oh the famous Dark Magician, I expected more from you. But now feel my fury" her voice demonic as shadows began to surround me sucking me into a vortex before closing the exit to my escape.

"Goodnight Dark Magician"

_Funeral silence beneath the burning cross_

_My immortal soul sleeps with the wolves tonight_

_Shin and bones that rot, my blood runs dry_

_See me die to rise with the gods again_

Yugi's POV

The shop was boring as I sat behind the counter, only one person had come in today after another packet of Duel monster cards. By the way he dressed and how he talked about himself you could tell he was duellist that preferred cards with the fire element.

I took my deck out from my pocket and carefully put them on the table going through them one by one before abruptly stopping. My Dark Magician card was blank and My Dark Magician Girl showed a coffin. What the hell was going on I thought searching through my whole deck, all my monster cards either had chains or faces filled with sorrow, misery and blood.

Why did all my cards look so morbid or have a coffin on them? All these questions went through my mind before a great light blinded my vision while pain raked my body until there was

_Nothing_


End file.
